Ranma and Inuyasha: When Two Stories Intertwine
by Korishimo
Summary: When Ryoga takes his friends to DisneyLand Japan, they find a Shinto shrine along the way. They stop and tour there with the young girl, Kagome Higurashi. In a twist of fate, the group ends up in feudal Japan and now they all must try to find a way home!
1. Welcome to Fuedal Japan

Disclaimer: All story character are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any of the people used in my story. Please do not sue me!!! I give full credit on the creations of the characters to Rumiko Takahashi! Thank You for not suing me!  
  
Hmmm. it's been a little while since I've been to the feudal era, maybe I should go back after lunch, Kagome thought to herself. Just then she saw a man, about her age walking towards her. There also seemed to be a group of people behind him. It was very funny watching them all walk because the man in front would turn one way all of a sudden then turn another, two times they walked in a complete circle. Finally the group behind him ignored the guy and just kept walking forward.  
  
As the group approached her, Kagome started noticing the attributes. The guy in front was wearing a bandanna and wore a dirty yellow type of t- shirt and black pants. One guy behind him had one braid in his hair and wore what seemed to be Chinese clothing. He closely walked next to a girl who had very short hair and from the looks of her was a tomboy. Many times she would hit the boy after talking for a while which also led Kagome to believe that she was a tomboy. There was nothing that special about the rest of them. Just two elder men, one really old man, a young girl with flowing long hair, another girl with many spatulas and a duck wearing glasses. The duck, Kagome thought, I won't even get into.  
  
The man with the bandanna approached Kagome and said "Excuse me, but are we anywhere near Disneyland, Japan? You see, I won tickets to Disneyland and at first I invited one person but then all these other people." he then glared at the group "decided to come along." "I'm sorry but you're not anywhere near your destination, would you all like to come inside for lunch because from here to where you're going is a long distance" Kagome replied. "That's ok because the girl with all those spatulas can cook for us." The guy said "Would you like me to make you some of my okonomiyaki for you? I've got plenty." The girl said. "Yes that would be nice thank you," Kagome replied. "By the way what are your names?" My name is Ryoga and this is Akane, Ranma, Genma, Soun, Happosai, Ucchan, Shampoo, and the ducks name is Mousse. It's a pleasure to meet you all my name is Kagome, my mother is at the grocery store, my brothers with her, and my grandfather is sleeping. Those are people I would usually introduce you too.  
  
After chatting with all of Kagome's guests she found out that Ranma makes a lot of wisecracks, Genma is Ranma's father, Soun is Akane's father, Kagome's guess was right about Akane, Ranma and Akane are fiancés, Ranma and Ucchan are fiancés, Ranma and Shampoo are fiancés, Mousse is really a human, and whenever Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga are splashed with cold water they turn into different people and animals. Kagome also discovered that Akane was oblivious to Ryoga's transformation.  
  
"Would you like me to give you a tour of our temple before you go?" Kagome asked. "Yes that would be nice thank you," Akane replied. "It sounds boring to me," Ranma blurted out. "Would you just shut up Ranma and take a look around!" Akane shot back. "Fine whatever" he said. "Are there anymore cute girls like you around the temple," Happosai burst out but before Kagome could react the entire group of people hit him on the head, looked back at Kagome, smiled and said, lets all take that tour!  
  
After showing them all the rest of the temple the only place left was the Bone Eaters Well, or Kagome's "link to the past". "Here is the Bone Eaters Well it has been here since.well since the feudal era," Kagome said while smiling. Nobody else got what she meant by that but they all laughed like they did. "This well was once believed to have a mysterious curse upon it but it was just a myth. They said that if you fell into it you would be transformed into a hideous demon or that a demon resided in the well and it would eat you. Whichever reason it was this well used to be sealed but it is now open but nothing ever attacks so you don't have to worry," Kagome said. "This place gives me the willies," Akane said. She started to get close to Ranma but Shampoo had already beaten her which angered Akane and she hit Ranma. "Ow, what'd you do that for," he screamed, which woke up Happosai.  
  
He had unconsciously heard Kagome's story and then said, "Well if demons are in their please protect me Kagome I'm scared!" He then pushed Kagome into the well. "Kagome!" Ranma shouted and grabbed her hand. He quickly lost his footing and fell into the well also. "Ranma!" Akane, Shampoo, and Ucchan shouted and they made a grab for his hand. Akane got their first and grabbed Ranma's hand, Shampoo grabbed Akane's, and Ucchan grabbed Shampoo's. "Akane!" Ryoga shouted and then he grabbed Ucchan's hand. Soun and Genma looked at each other, shrugged, and grabbed onto Ryoga's hand. Happosai was on Genma's head so you don't have to worry about him falling in. When Kagome hit the bottom of the well, as usual the time link was opened and all of them fell through since they were connected to Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile in feudal Japan, a few minutes before the groups arrival, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kaede were talking, actually arguing. "Well I think we should use the spell on the well," Inuyasha said. "If we did Inuyasha, not only would we be disturbing the wells peace but we may alter it's time portal," Kaede said. "She's right it's too risky," Miroku said. "We have to do it. If what Narraku said is true then when she passes through the well again, she will be killed," Inuyasha said. *Flashback* "If the young maiden Kagome shall try to pass through the well back to her own time, the tunnel will collapse and she will perish. The only way to stop this from happening is to find a cloak made from the hair of a volcanic bird half-breed demon, which only exists in volcanoes. If you drop it into the well the spell I put there will vanish. I'm only telling you this because even I couldn't get to a volcanic bird." quoted Narraku*End Flashback* "I don't want Kagome to get hurt," Inuyasha said. "Neither do I," Shippo added.  
  
"Isn't there any other spell to put on the well that will stop her from going back?" Inuyasha asked. "Well you could just manually block it like you've done before," Sango suggested. "That's sounds like the best idea yet", Miroku said. He then thought to himself ah Sango, beautiful and smart. "Why do you look all blushed and sweaty? You look like someone who just got out of a hot tub." Shippo commented. You didn't see much of Shippo after that; he was to busy being pulverized by Miroku to talk. "That's a great idea, when Kagome comes back we'll put a boulder or tree or something to keep her from leaving" Inuyasha said. "We can also put an immobile spell on the tree so she can't lift it even if she tried" Kaede added. "Perfect so when she comes back we'll be prepared, to save her life!" Sango finished.  
  
And now back to Kagome, Ranma and Company!  
  
A/N: Ok I know this story has Inuyasha in it. I just couldn't find any place else to put it in category wise. Please do not be mad at me. Also if you do not understand the story, please forgive me. Reviews, comments, questions, and concerns are greatly appreciated! 


	2. Introductions are not necessary

Disclaimer: Once again these story characters do not belong to me. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If you sue me then you'd be mistaken because I already give enough money to your companies from buying all the Ranma and Inuyasha books!  
  
"Well I told you that the Bone Eaters Well had a curse or demon living in it!" Kagome shouted over all the screams and blushing and nose bleeding over hands being held, oh yeah and the fact that they were hurtling towards what they knew was an infinite void. You know that freaked them a little too. Just a tad. "Uck, we finally stopped moving. My god the ground still feels like it's still moving," Ukyo moaned. "Shampoo feel like Cajun fried ramen, Great special at the Cat Café!" Shampoo groaned. "What happened anyway, why did I look like we just went through a dimensional portal?" Akane asked. "Because we just did. This well is a doorway between two different times, present Japan and feudal Japan. This is something that nobody is supposed to know about. I guess I should just send you all back." Kagome explained. "Let's get you all out of here and make another jump back". "Ok" the group said together.  
  
As soon as everybody got out of the well there was a giant crash behind them and they heard people saying "Immobilizer scroll, immobilizer scroll, immobilizer scroll.." Ranma and Co. was confused as to why there was now a big tree in the well and then saying immobilizer scroll. It didn't take them long to realize though and they all then went into attack mode on the scrolls. Inuyasha and Co. didn't even realize they were trying to peal them off when Inuyasha said, "Now there's no way you can leave Kagome. Narraku said that he was going to destroy the well while you went back through it and you would die. So we plugged up the well so you can never return." "Umm guys, we have guests." Kagome said pointing to the Ranma group. Inuyasha and Co. turned to Ranma and Co. and they met face to face. "Humph, humans..."Inuyasha mumbled. Ranma gave a cold stare to Inuyasha. "Oh yeah what's that supposed to mean?" Ranma snapped back.  
  
They glared into each others eyes for a while. You could just grab the tension that was in the air from their glares. The silence was broken though by Happosai sneezing. The two then turned around, gave each other the cold shoulder, and walked away. "Is there anyway the scrolls can be taken off?" Ukyo asked. "No, I'm afraid not. Besides even if ye did the moment ye got in the well, the door between the two dimensions would be destroyed just as Narraku said. I wouldn't go against one of his threats because they're usually true," Kaede told them. "Who's this Narraku character?" Soun asked. "The man Narraku is." Miroku began but we don't need to hear the story because we already know (HEHEHEH).  
  
"Wow what a sad story. I'm so sorry for all of you," Akane told them. Soun was crying and murmuring that's terrible." That Narraku is evil man," Shampoo added. "Great and now that they all know our personal life," Inuyasha yelled. "Why do they need to know what's happened to all of us. These people have just come barging in out of nowhere and." Inuyasha's rant was cut short by Kagome's "SIT!" Ranma and Co. was amazed and confused as to why Inuyasha all of a sudden slammed into the ground at that word. "It's the prayer beads he wears around his neck. They have the power to make whoever wears the necklace fall into the ground by another person's word relating to discipline. I don't know if I'm the only one who can do it but nobody else can," Kagome said. Inuyasha by then had fumbled back to his feet, grumbling a few curse words that wouldn't even be said on a normal basis. "So you mean to say to tell me that when you say SIT! Inuyasha will." Akane began but she was interrupted by Inuyasha slamming into the ground again, saying a very bad curse word out loud. "Kaede I thought you said I was the only one who could control Inuyasha" Kagome managed to slip out of her shocked face. "Well I guess women of your time can control the beads" Kaede replied. "Sit" Shampoo and Ukyo tried but it didn't work. "The prayer beads work in mysterious ways and I guess they've extended their power to that young maiden.  
  
"Oh sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Soun Tendo. This is my daughter Akane and her fiancé Ranma Soatome. This is his father Genma Soatome. This is Akane's and Ranma's other fiancés Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ryoga." Ryoga blushing "I wouldn't call us fiancés." "Anyway and this is Shampoos friend Mousse and our master, Master Happosai." Soun explained. "Pleased to meet all of you, my name is Miroku. This is Sango, Shippo, Kaede, the one in the ground is Inuyasha, and as you've already met Kagome. Oh and this is Kiara, Sango's pet." Miroku explained. They all meeted and greeted and chatted with one another for a while heading back to the village. While they were doing that Akane was helping Kagome peel Inuyasha out of the ground. She thought to herself today is just going to be one of those days.  
  
A/N: Well I thought this would add good controversy to the story. Letting Akane also have control over Inuyasha was a good way to also prove the relationship that could develop. Anyway reviews, questions, comments, and concerns are greatly appreciated! Also Sorry about the lateness of getting this chapter up. 


	3. Dinner and a Show!

Disclaimer: *THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT* "Umm is this thing on? Ok testing one, two, three. Hi my name is Inuyasha and I am writing this fan fiction. Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters that are used in it. They are copyright characters of Rumiko Takahashi and I want you all to give full credit to her for creating such cool people inside her head. Thank you! *THIS HAS BEEN A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT*  
  
"Well we need to focus on getting you people home." Sango announced. By this time it was the late evening. Inuyasha was off sitting in some tree somewhere. Kagome and Shippo were trying to set up a sleeping arrangement. Ranma and Akane were sparring outside, Akane constantly trying to hurt Ranma purposely. Shampoo was often interrupting the two by hugging Ranma and Mousse interrupting Shampoo with a hug, another reason to hit Ranma on purpose. Ukyo was starting on making dinner for all of them, feeling it was the only way to make up for the rest of their hospitality. Miroku was busy lost in another world being surrounded by the beautiful women. Always trying to pat their butts and always getting hit in the head. Soun and Genma panda were playing a makeshift Go. Sango was deep in concentration on how to send Ranma and Co. home and Happosai and Ryoga were nowhere to be found, Ryoga most likely being lost.  
  
"Well that was a good workout!" Akane said wiping her face with a towel. Ranma had passed out on the ground from being beaten so much and Shampoo just kept hugging him anyway while the cold and wet Mousse quacked. "Well I don't see any way to get you all back to the future so your just going to have to endure" Kagome said while still glancing over her sleeping chart. "Ok first thing is that the guys are going to be sleeping outside, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!!!!!!!! The girls will be sleeping in the extra sleeping bags that I happen to have" Kagome announced. "Well I'll be back in a minute" Ryoga quickly said when she was finished. "Where are you going Ryoga? It's late you shouldn't be out at such a time." Akane told him. "Yeah demons usually come out at this time and you have no experience with demons. They could chop you up into little tiny pieces and eat you so it's best that you just stay." Shippo said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "So why haven't the demons come for you?" Ranma asked. "Because I'm just tooooooooo ccuuuuuuuuutttteeee!" Shippo replied.  
  
"What's wrong with the pervert?" Ranma asked. "I dunno he looks like he's been deprived of food for weeks" Ukyo replied. "THERE'S NO BRAS IN THIS ERA!!! NO WOMEN ARE WEARING BRAS!!" Happosai yelled "Aw quit whining you old freak, there's nothing you can do about unless you want to die. Which we all hope you will one day" Ryoga said and muttered. "What was that you said?" Happosai shot back. "Oh nothing."  
  
"So what do you guys eat for dinner? Ramen? Okonamiyaki? Pork Buns?" Ranma asked. "Snake and rat!" Shippo replied. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! That's disgusting! Ukyo please make us some okonamiyaki!" the group said together. "Well I don't know with what I have we will only last for 3 days for food" Ukyo told them. "Shampoo, Cologne could you make us some ramen?" The group then asked. "Shampoo have plenty of Cajun Fried Ramen for Ranma! Not to sure about others though." "PLEASSSEEEE!" "Alright but you must leave Shampoo and Ranma alone for 1 hour" "ALRIGHT!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ranma shouted as Shampoo attached herself to Ranma while Cologne handed out Cajun fried ramen. "Ranma going to have great fun on date with Shampoo!"  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for 2 things. I'm sorry this chapter also took so long to get out and I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. Blame my evil mother who won't let me use the computer freely. Anyway thank you to the devoted fans who keep reading my story and for those who actually do like what I write I'm going to be starting another fan fiction (an original one) and I hope you'll read it. I'll give you the name of it when it's up. Questions, comments, concerns, and reviews are greatly appreciated. (Take that Lavender Gaia!) 


	4. Dinner and a Show Part 2!

Disclaimer: *THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT* "Umm is this thing on? Ok testing one, two, three. Hi my name is Inuyasha and I am writing this fan fiction. Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters that are used in it. They are copyright characters of Rumiko Takahashi and I want you all to give full credit to her for creating such cool people inside her head. Thank you! *THIS HAS BEEN A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma yelled throughout feudal Japan. "Why me!!!"  
  
"Who else would want to go out on a date with you?" Genma said while watching Cologne make her cajun fried ramen. He wasn't the only one. The rest of Ranma and Co. (besides Ranma) were watching with drool running down their mouths and Inuyasha and Co. also watched for they knew what ramen was because of Kagome, but never saw it prepared, always the instant kind.  
  
"We also object to it!" yelled Akane and Ukyo tearing away from the simmering ramen.  
  
"I don't want Ranma honey to be going out with that hussy!" Ukyo said while glaring at Shampoo who was attached to a gloom-struck Ranma.  
  
"Who you call hussy?!" Shampoo said ACTUALLY tearing away from Ranma. "Amazon women have great pride. We no like being insulted by average fast food woman!"  
  
"At least my food entices Ranma while yours just makes him throw up!" Ukyo shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah, well then why Ranma eating Shampoo's cajun ramen right now?"  
  
Shampoo was telling the truth. There sat Ranma pigging out on the cajun ramen. Just stuffing his face like nothing even existed anymore. "RANMA!!!" Ukyo shouted before hitting Ranma on the head with her giant spatula. "No one hit my Ranma like that and get away with it!" Shampoo said before jumping on Ukyo and a fight breaking out.  
  
"Please my darling Shampoo don't get yourself bruised" Mousse tried to say but was cut short by flying into the air.  
  
"Does this kind of stuff always happen to you guys?" Inuyasha asked and Soun shook his head yes with tears rolling down his eyes.  
  
"May I put a few words in? It seems that both Ukyo and Shampoo both want Ranma. If Ukyo really thinks that she loves Ranma and Ranma loves her, she shouldn't care about one measly little date?" Miroku said and was sent into the air quickly after with the words "WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY!!!!" coming from Akane and Ukyo.  
  
This little diversion though, was chance enough for Shampoo to grab Ranma and dash of with him still chugging food into his mouth, not even realizing what was going on. "Shampoo will get date with Ranma just as promised for dinner!"  
  
Shampoo wasn't alone though because Kagome made Inuyasha follow them and carry her on his back. So then not wanting to be alone Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's leg. Kirara ran behind wanting to follow her friend and Sango followed after her pet. Miroku, now back from orbit, saw Kagome and Sango leaving so he quickly followed after them. Akane also wanted to go so after yelling sit to Inuyasha, got a ride with him. The rest of them were to busy fighting and fighting over food to care.  
  
"Now Shampoo and Ranma all alone together. We can now go on great date together" Shampoo said to the now once again gloom-struck Ranma.  
  
"Well there's no way out of a free meal. So what do you want to do Shampoo?" Ranma asked with a grief struck half-grin n his face.  
  
"Shampoo no care, just want to hug and kiss Ranma!" Shampoo said then trying to get a kiss from Ranma. Ranma, using his martial speed, was avoiding the kisses. Meanwhile in the bushes right behind them Inuyasha and the rest of the group, were sitting and watching the two. "Ya know I just realized, this is the first time we've all peeped at a "wanting-to-be- alone" group" Shippo said. The group beside Akane then said "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS PEEPED ON US!!!!!!" acting like it was the most shocking thing to hear in their entire lives. "Oh please" Shippo said, then began to watch again.  
  
By now Shampoo still hadn't gotten a hug or kiss from Ranma. Just then Miroku happened to let his hand slip down and grab Akane's butt, letting Miroku let out a perverted sigh of relief at the touch. Akane then sent Miroku on Mallet Express and into a small orbit around Earth. Ranma was distracted by this and let his guard down, giving Shampoo the perfect opportunity to grab Ranma and give him a big smooch. Akane enraged by this act then also sent Ranma into the orbit Miroku was just about to leave. Unfortunately Ranma hit Miroku and sent them both flying back into camp. If Akane had hit Ranma a little harder, she would have opened a time rip in the air but then that wouldn't have been any way to end a story so she didn't happen to hit him hard that hard.  
  
"MEN!!!!!!" Akane screamed and stormed out back to camp. "Shampoo is so happy she finally got to kiss Ranma again!" Shampoo said lost in her own little world. "Well I can say one thing; we are definitely going to start looking for a way to get them home tomorrow!" Inuyasha said while running back to camp with a sighing Kagome, Sango, and Shippo on his back.  
  
A/N: Well it finally happened to Miroku (Your welcome Lavender). Anyway I felt that the last chapter was to short for you all so I made this one nice and lengthy. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you will continue to. I would answer questions here but stupid me deleted all of my email reviews =). Anyway QCRC (questions, comments, reviews, concerns) (There it's not your teachers sig. Lavender) are greatly appreciated. 


	5. A Mirror of Opportunity

Disclaimer: Stories are made by authors; authors write stories by creating characters to base a basic plot around. Fan fictions are stories that are written with the same characters made by that specific author, but based around a different plot. This is a story based on the characters from author Rumiko Takahashi's manga Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. The characters are in her full copyright and so. LET'S GIVE A BIG HAND TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI FOR CREATING SUCH GREAT PEOPLE IN HER HEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning Akane woke up in her bed saying "What a horrible nightmare I just had. It was so strange. I guess I shouldn't have eaten so much eel last night." She was quickly cut off when Inuyasha poked his head into the tent saying "Akane are you up yet! You've slept the whole morning!!" "I guess it wasn't a dream." Akane then said after seeing the half demon in her face.  
  
Everyone else had gotten up by the time Akane got out of Ryoga's portable tent. Ranma was sparring with Genma-panda, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were staring at the animal wondering whether the animal was a demon or just an animal, Ukyo was making breakfast because Ranma begged enough, Shampoo (with a being tortured duck in her hand) was watching Ranma spar, Cologne and Happosai and Soun were sitting smoking from pipes, and Inuyasha and Kagome were just sitting together watching all of the commotion.  
  
"Hey Cologne, how'd you get here anyway? You weren't with us when we all fell into the well. You kind of just magically appeared during the ruckus yesterday" Ranma said which was a question on everybody's mind. "Do you remember my magic mirror that Happy stole?" Cologne asked. "Yes" the group said waiting anxiously for an answer from Cologne.  
  
"Well when you all were gone for so long I went to the dojo to look for you all and Kasumi said that you all went on a trip to Disneyland, Japan and you all wouldn't be back for a few days. Well seeing the opportunity to reclaim my stolen mirror and join you all, I went to Happy's room and got the mirror. I told it to take me to all of you wherever you maybe and it brought me to this spot where I saw you all arguing over dinner. So I just slipped into the conversation and you all just didn't seem to notice that I magically appeared." Cologne explained to a half caring audience.  
  
"Wait you have the magic mirror! We can go home now!" Akane said to the old woman. "Not so fast young lady. Do you think I'm going to give the power of my magic mirror away? No! The only way I'd help you all is if son- in-law married Shampoo now." Cologne replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"That's not fair! You should be kind enough to help everyone instead of help with a string attached!" Kagome said to the old woman but she didn't listen. "Let them bicker Kagome, its fun to watch!" Inuyasha said, also with a smirk on his face that was quickly erased with a SIT!  
  
"C'mon Cologne, isn't there any other way we can use your mirror?" Ranma asked with a look of desperation on his face. "Well you could become my lap dog and always do what I say." Cologne began to say but was interrupted by Ranma getting down on all fours and barking and made everyone face fault. "YOU'RE PATHETIC!!!!!" Akane screamed sending Ranma into orbit again via Magically-Appearing-Mallet-Express or M.A.M.E. (what a coincidence, the word maim in the name hehe! Sorry continue reading). "She's right. That is pathetic. I wouldn't even do something like that." Inuyasha said watching Ranma soar across the sky. Akane then went over to Inuyasha and Kagome and plopped herself in-between the two with an annoyed expression on her face  
  
"The only other way I'd let you have this mirror is if you could take it from me" Cologne then said when Ranma came out of orbit. "Fine I except!" said a half conscious Ranma. "On one condition." Ranma then said after pulling himself out of the ground. "And that is." Cologne replied. "That Inuyasha be my partner and we fight you together!" Ranma said letting everyone let out a gasp of shock (which is pretty hard for a duck to do).  
  
"No way! I don't want to work with a weak little human like you!" Inuyasha yelled to the pigtailed boy. "Hey I'm no ordinary human. I have a lot of power in this body of mine. Trust me with the two of us working together; we can beat any foe, including a powerful one like Cologne" Ranma told the half demon. "You mean that old lady has power?" Inuyasha said with a half-grin on his face. "Yeah, always remember that looks can be deceiving. C'mon lets go formulate a plan to take that mirror" Ranma said then dragged Inuyasha off into the forest. "Don't go away everybody we'll be back soon" Ranma said with a cursing Inuyasha behind him. "Don't worry son-in-law, I'll still be here!" Cologne replied smoking a pipe and watching the two figures disappear into the forest.  
  
A/N: Well this was a really good junction chapter! I know a lot of people haven't reviewed yet, but that's ok. You all can take as long as you want. For those who were behind though, you got to read 2 chapters! Kudos! Anyway QCRC are greatly appreciated! 


	6. Love, Battle, and a New Foe

Disclaimer: No interesting disclaimer today. Just going to say that all characters used in this story are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"Ok we need to come up with a good plan to defeat that old ghoul. You have any ideas?" Ranma asked Inuyasha who was grumbling curse words to Ranma over having his hair pulled. "Why should I even help you at all!? I don't give a damn about you! To me you're just a little bastard who got me to get over here by pulling me by the hair! I'm not going to help you at all!" Inuyasha said and then crossed his arms like a child. "Aw, quit acting like a baby. Besides the sooner you help me get back to my own time, the sooner you get rid of me and everybody else" Ranma said. The thought of all of them leaving, almost brought a frown to Inuyasha's face but he managed to hold it in. "Ok then, lets figure out a plan!" Inuyasha replied and the two began to devise a plan.  
  
"Aren't you worried about fighting the power of Ranma and the half demon Inuyasha?" Sango asked Cologne who was sitting their sipping tea from a cup in one hand and a pipe in the other. "I'm not worried at all. You all seem to forget that Happy and I used to live in this era." Cologne told the group. Half of the group smacked their heads saying duh while the other half gaped at how long this woman could have really lived. "Um Cologne, have you really lived that long?" Kagome asked in the sweetest voice. "You know as well as I do that it's not polite to ask a woman of her age!" Cologne replied with a look of shock on her face. "Right" Kagome said with a smile on her face. She then thought to herself wow, she has lived that long!  
  
"I wonder what those two are planning over there." Ukyo said with a look of dismay to the people she was cooking for. "Who knows who cares? Is it ready yet? Your food is so good!" Shippo said with drool running down his face. "I must agree with Shippo. Your food is quite excellent." Miroku told Ukyo who blushed and said "You really like it that much?" "Of course I do." Miroku replied and grabbed Ukyo's hand. She further blushed until she found herself moving towards Miroku's face. She would have made contact but unfortunately Sango threw her boomerang bone at Miroku and he had his face planted into the grill. What just came over me Ukyo thought to herself as she went back to her almost burned food.  
  
"So do we have the plan down pat?" Inuyasha asked Ranma who shook his head in agreement and started to walk back over to the group, Inuyasha trailing behind. "Well are you ready for the fight now?!" Cologne asked the two boys with a stunned look on her face like it would take them three days to get a plan together. (If it hadn't have been the thought of Ranma leaving then it probably would've taken 3 days) "This should be an interesting fight" Kagome said as the rest of the group turned their attention to the three fighters.  
  
"Well whenever you're ready just come at me" Cologne said and then stood on her staff and waited. "Ok you're move" Ranma said to Inuyasha who replied with "Right!" and lunged toward Cologne. Before Inuyasha could even reach Cologne though, she threw a scroll out of her garb and threw it on Inuyasha's head. It sparked and pain soared throughout Inuyasha's head and he fell to the ground. "That will teach you not to mess around with this old lady" Cologne said. Inuyasha got up, replied with a smirk, and said "I think you might want to look behind you right about now!" But before Cologne could even react, her arms were pinned by Ranma.  
  
"Clever son-in-law. Using Inuyasha as a diversionary tactic and grabbing me from behind. Didn't that hurt though Inuyasha? That ancient scroll has been in my family for generations to ward off demons." Cologne said and asked while still pinned to the ground. "Sorry granny but time does wear all things away and unfortunately paper is one of those things!" Inuyasha said still having the same smirk on his face. "Well I'll be a chinese uncle. I underestimated the two of you. You're a pretty powerful duo. Unfortunately I'm going to have to get serious now" Cologne said and with that threw Ranma into Inuyasha and they both toppled onto each other in disbelief.  
  
"Always remember son-in-law that I am not a foe who is easily beaten!" Cologne said as a huge battle aura began to engulf her body. "Well it's a good thing we have plan B!" Ranma said and then asked Inuyasha "What's plan B?" "Plan B is to fight the crap out of an old woman!" Inuyasha replied cracking his hands in preparation for the ensuing fight. "That's always a good plan to me!" Ranma said with a smirk and growing battle aura. Then there was silence as everyone and everything stopped from the great fight that was about to begin.  
  
"YAH!" Inuyasha yelled and then leaped onto Cologne using his talons to try and put her down. Cologne quickly dodged and replied with a "Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire" technique. Inuyasha had some difficulty avoiding the fast and furious blasts. Ranma then came from behind and tried once again to get her in a death grip but she knew it was going to happen this time and swung her pole behind herself to hit Ranma in the face. Inuyasha took this time to regain his advantage over the fight, which he did. Blasting his claws in every direction and then he finally shouted "IRON REAPER, SOUL STEALER!" and ripped one of the pockets on Cologne's outfit to avoid being sliced in half. The contents of the pocket were also sliced into three pieces and one of the things that happened to be in that pocket. Sweat dropped from everyone's faces as they now saw the already crumpled mirror now in three irreplaceable pieces. Immediately Kagome and Akane both yelled "SIT!" to Inuyasha and got what he deserved.  
  
"Now we'll never get home!" Ranma whined as Akane was putting band- aids on his face. "Quit whining Ranma! I'm sure there are plenty of ways to time travel in this era. We all just need to find them" Akane told Ranma who didn't seem to be listening. Why do I even bother she thought to herself and continued to put band-aids on Ranma's face.  
  
Meanwhile a giant wasp in the trees flew out and started towards a far direction. When it reached it's destination, a large castle, it flew into a window and talked to a sinister looking man with long black hair. "New people with Inuyasha eh? Well then we'll just have to make sure we give them a nice warming welcome won't we? Kagura!" the man said and a figure quickly appeared. "Yes Lord Naraku?" the figure said staring at the man. "Send in the new recruit to welcome Inuyasha's new friends to the feudal era" Naraku said and with a bow from the figure, it vanished into thin air reappearing in its place was a figure with a red hood over it's face. "You heard me.Go!" Naraku said and with that the figure quickly dashed out the window and set itself a straight path to Inuyasha and Ranma.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up but I've just been busy lately. I'm also sorry that I let the mirror die in such a cheap way. I could've probably come up with something better but it is currently late writing and I'm not to focused. Also very interesting character relationships happening, aren't there? Also a never before created character in the story *gasp* (I hope that's legal.) Who could this figure be?! What impact will it have on the story!? I made it lengthy so either expect a while again for the next long chapter or wait a little while for a short chapter. Whichever one. I also tried to answer some of your questions in the story so I am paying attention to what you're saying. Anyway QCRC are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
